Interest in the entertainment industry extends beyond the actual films or TV shows produced. Fans are also intrigued by the people associated with the films and TV shows, on both a professional and personal level. Indeed, the interconnection among artists, films and TV shows forms the fabric of the entertainment industry. This is evidenced by the many ancillary periodicals and TV shows created to report on the industry. Although such reporting can be intriguing and certainly has an audience, applicants recognize that users may prefer to conduct their own research and discover interconnections based on their own interests.
Furthermore, given the sheer size of the entertainment industry, it is difficult for a user to realize or identify movies and TV shows that might be of interest. Rather, users tend to fall into patterns of viewing films and TV shows that limit their exposure to new content lying outside their viewing patterns. For example, users may watch the same networks or series, not realizing that shows of similar genre are being offered elsewhere. Couple the vastness of the entertainment industry with the new forms of media being introduced, such as, online viewing and video-on-demand (VOD), and managing one's viewing alternatives becomes a significant undertaking.
Therefore, a need exists for a tool that establishes the interrelationships among the people and content of the entertainment industry to enable users to discover intriguing connections between them and to manage their viewing options. The present invention fulfills this need among others.